Freddy VS Jason VS Michael
by GoodLuckTroll
Summary: Freddy is trapped within the memory of Jason. only if Jason is killed can he be free again...and Michael Myers is the one to do it.
1. Prologue

_**FREDDY VS JASON VS MICHAEL**_

PROLOGUE

_Hell_

_They say there is no place worse than Hell._

_Well, they got that wrong. I'm in that place right now, hiding behind a hockey mask._

_I finally ought a way to free myself from Hell. It was the memories and fear of me that brought me back. I had a herald to do the first killings; that hockey wearing, machete wielding son of a bitch Jason._

_But he wouldn't stop killing…my children. They were MINE! And MINE ALONE!_

_Jason could've gone back to his precious lake, but no. he decided to stay on Elm St, and take all my fun out of it._

_Well, I wasn't going to let happen, no fucking way. I wanted my share of blood…so I got his._

_I fought that hockey masked bastard. And he fought back. I was beaten, and I end up in a place worse than Hell…Jason's memory._

_There are so many other corpse souls in his memory, looks like he had a lot of fun in his life. But I need to get out of here. The memory of his mother is something I have not come across before…a witch…a witch bitch, ha ha. I never should've called her that, she was really pissed._

_I must get out of here._

_The only way I can free myself and return to my dear Springwood is if someone kills Jason…but Jason can't be killed…not by a normal human._

_No, killing Jason needs something more. Something different, something darker, something…like him._

_Yes, he would do just fine…_

…_and it's coming around to his time of year too, even better_

_I can see another bloodshed coming. And this time, I won't be the one who gets his fucking head cut off._


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Lori slept with her head against the cold window. Her boyfriend Will was tired but drove along the road anyway, the road was covered with leaves left behind by autumn.

The couple had been moving around America for a year now. They were trying to get away from the past, a gruesome past that didn't even seem real…But it was

_Lori_

Lori gasped and woke up. She rubbed here eyes, she didn't want to go back to sleep now.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Lori answered in a groan. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around the new scenery, it was early in the morning.

"Haddonfield. I think we might of finally found our place, Lori"

"How do you know?"

Will pointed to the houses along the street they were driving. They were all decorated for Halloween, which was only a few days away; most of the decorations looked a bit childish.

"There must be a lot of children here" Lori said tiredly.

"Yeah, which means no crazy dream killers or hockey mask psychos" Will agreed jokingly. Lori chuckled softly. "I'm gonna find a motel we can book into until we can try and find a house somewhere here" Will said.

They pulled up at a motel that was just opening. The man opening up the reception waved at them, beckoning them to come in. Will followed the man inside, Lori was hanging on to him, falling asleep.

"Uh, what can I do for you two this morning?" the man asked, he must have been in his 50's

"We'd like to book a room if that's alright" Will answered. "We've been driving all night and are pretty tired"

"Say no more young man. Just take the key and go down to room 4, I'll come around fix everything else up later when you got more energy in you"

"Oh, thank you so much. You don't know how long we've been travelling" Will thanked, taking the key being offered.

"Can't be much longer than I've been around" the man laughed.

Lori and Will spent all morning sleeping. The motel room was simple; two single beds, a small round table, fridge, bathroom and a TV; there was a painting or two with a country side theme.

They were both awake by around lunch time. They served themselves a late breakfast when the motel owner came around.

"Are you two up yet?" he asked on the other side of the door.

"Yeah" Will answered, wiping honey off his cheek.

He opened the door to let the man in.

"Uh, that's all good. I just need you to fill out the information on your stay here. It's uh, $70 for one night, $200 for a week"

"Wow, that's some cheap prices you got there"

"Eh, it's a small town. What am I gonna buy?"

Will dug out $200 from his wallet and handed it to the man.

"I'm sorry, whats your name?" he asked.

"Paul"

"Okay, I didn't want to refer to as the owner"

"Heh heh, that's alright son. So, a week huh. Holidays?"

"Actually, we're trying to find a place to move in"

"Oh?"

"We've been travelling America for a year, trying to find a nice place to…settle down" Will said, looking at Lori. She smiled.

"Heh, this town is anything but nice" Paul said.

"I'm sorry?"

"The people of this town don't like to admit it, but we have a dark stain on our history"

Lori got up and moved closer to Paul and Will, she was eager to hear this.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Now come on, don't tell me you ain't ever heard of Michael Myers"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Michael who?" Lori stammered.

"Myers" Paul repeated. "He's a curse on this town, if there is such a thing as curses"

"Who is he?" Will asked.

"You seriously never heard of him?"

Lori and Will shook their heads. Paul sighed and sat down at the small dinner table.

"Michael Myers, is a physcotic killer that has left many bloodsheds over the last…eh, twenty or thirty years. The way his history goes, on Halloween, when he was just eight years old; I think, he killed his older sister"

Lori sat down on the bed, eager to hear this new story.

"Anyway, Michael was taken to a wacko house, locked up in there for fifteen years. Then he broke out, came back to his hometown to find his baby sister now, and reunite with her. Well, he killed a lot of people close to her. He's hunt for her went on for years, two decades I think. And then, he killed her…he was now the last member of his family"

Lori was slightly shaking. If this was another town with a dark history that would come back to haunt her and Will, she would kill herself, she thought.

"But, he hasn't been seen for ages. Probably killed himself, end his whole family now"

"I think we've heard enough" Will said sternly, he hugged Lori tightly when he saw her shaking.

"Sorry" Paul quickly said. "If you two are looking for a home here, the estate office is just round the corner here"

_Jason…Jason…Jason, Mother is here._

_Yes, my boy, Mother is here. You have another task to do._

_You are the only one of your kind, my special, special boy. The only one who holds these powers that protect you from death…and it should stay that way._

_But it won't if there is another who shares the same gift._

_Go to Haddonfield…find the one who shares your gifts, and kill him. Become the only one on Earth that can escape death._

The air was cold, freezing cold. The back packer shivered, he knew he should've listened to his dad and taken the car. But he's all about life and love with the Earth, things like cars will only harm Mother Nature.

He heard a twig snap. He stared into the trees on the side of the road, fog obscuring his vision. He walked slowly and shakily towards them, teeth chattering. Another twig snapped behind him, he quickly turned around.

"Who's there" he stuttered. There was silence. He turned back to face the trees, and a sharp, rusty machete pierced his belly as he looked into the cold, dead eyes of a hulking figure wearing a hockey mask.

_Yes Jason…kill for mother…_

…_kill for Freddy._

Lori and Will walked out of the estate office, looking downheartened.

"I knew we wouldn't get a place here" Lori sobbed. "We should of gone to New York, at least they got apartments there"

"Listen, Lori, I promise we will find a place soon" Will said, hugging Lori tightly.

"If I may intrude, I may help"

Lori and Will turned to see an old man with a cane behind them, wearing a brown overcoat.

"I'm sorry?" Will said

"I see that you two are trying to find a nice place to settle down. If I may, you can live in my house" the man said.

"Oh, but…" Lori stuttered.

"It's quite fine by me, I don't have many years left in me, and I'm quite happy to give my home away to a young couple"

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" Will asked.

"Loomis" the man answered, shaking Will's hand. "Dr. Samuel J. Loomis"


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jason stood on a cliff on the side of a mountain overlooking the town of Haddonfield. it was a small, peaceful country town, by the looks of it.

_Somewhere here, my boy…someone mimics you_

Jason lifted his head, listening to his mother

_Find that one who mimics you, and punish him. He should not have tried to copy your gift, only you, my special boy, is allowed this gift._

The old Myers house was still standing. It had been left abandoned for over two decades now, but no one had bothered to knock it down. Deep under the house, in the basement that was filled with dirt and crawling with rats, sat the owner of the house.

Michael sat at a small table with a Halloween pumpkin on it. Photo's of his family were set around the pumpkin, his fearsome mask lay in front of it. He had been sitting there for who knows how long, years maybe.

He lifted his head up.

He could feel a presence. An unnatural presence, much like himself. There were two unnatural presences actually, but somehow they were one. What creature of Hell would dare invade upon Michael Myers territory?

Michael slowly stood; months of dust fell off him. He picked up his mask, shook the dust off it and wore it. Death was about to return to Haddonfield.

Lori and Will found themselves wandering around Loomis' house on the edge of Haddonfield. They expected it to be something of an "Old peoples" house, but it was different.

There were paintings that gave Lori the creeps, several doctor awards, and even some of the latest technology out to date, like a plasma screen TV.

"When you're done marveling at my achievements" Loomis said, "You can take a look at the spare bedroom I have upstairs"

"A doctor" Will said, reading the doctor awards. "What are you a doctor of?"

"Psychology, I serve as a doctor to patients who are...corrupted, in a way"

"What do you mean in a way?" Lori asked.

Loomis sighed. "You've been told about Michael Myers haven't you?"

Will and Lori both shook their heads.

"I was his doctor. He was only six years old when he was given to me for care, after he murdered his older sister"

Lori gasped. "He was only six?"

"Yes, shocking isn't it…you look as if you've been suffering" Loomis said, when he noticed Lori looked like she was about to collapse. She sat down on the sofa, trying to relax.

"My God, what is wrong with her?" Loomis asked Will, who sat down beside her.

"There's nothing wrong" Will answered, trying to calm Lori down. "We've just been through some problems"

"What kind of problems?"

"I think it should stay…"

"No" Lori interrupted. "No, I'll tell him"

"Lori"

"Will, please"

Will gave in and nodded. He let Lori speak.

"This Michael Myers that we've been told about just sounds similar to someone else we've had to deal with"

"Myers is an embodiment of evil. There can't be anything like him" Loomis argued.

"How about someone who kills you in your dreams?"

Loomis blinked. "Now, that sounds as supernatural as Myers is"

So Lori and will spent a little over an hour telling Loomis the story of Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees, and how they came to kill each other in a nightmarish bloodshed.

"I must admit, that does sound like the kind of unnatural force that has inhabited Michael" Loomis said. "But each of these three evil forces are driven by different goals. Michael is driven by the complicated connections he has with his family. Jason is driven by defending his territory, and Freddy simply has a taste for death…you say that Freddy was brought back because people began to fear him again?"

"Yes" Lori answered.

"I think, that while you are here with me, we should try to suppress the memory of Krueger"

"What do you mean?"

"If he gains his powers from the fear of his victims, then there is still a chance he could return"

"How is that possible?" Will asked. "He's dead, we saw Jason kill him"

"Yes, but do you really believe he's dead?"

Lori looked up into Loomis' face, it looked like he was on to something.

"I…I…Don't know" Lori stuttered.

"If Freddy truly does have these powers, then he is not truly dead unless you _believe _he is dead. If we don't erase your fear and memory of him, I assure you Freddy will come back"

But little did they know that Freddy was already close to coming back from the dead. That night, a new bloodshed was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"What are we doing?" Will asked from the back seat of the car.

"I'm showing you something" Loomis answered.

Loomis was driving Will and Lori down a slippery street late at night. The gutters were covered with autumn leaves, and almost every house was decorated for Halloween. One house, however, seemed to be overdone with decoration. It was an abandoned house, that looked as if it would fall apart if one more kid threw a rock at it; Loomis stopped the car outside it.

"There it is" he gestured to the house.

"What?" Lori asked.

"That's his house. Myers house" Loomis said.

Lori looked at the house. The very sight of it sent chills down her spine.

"What are we doing here?" Will asked.

"I'm going to take you inside"

"What?" Lori and Will gasped together.

"There is nothing to worry about. Myers has not been seen for a long time, and that house has had more sleepovers than a spoilt teenage girl…I think we should use it to try and help you forget the memories of Freddy Krueger, and be rid of him forever"

"How will the house help" Will asked, he sounded concerened.

"When you step inside, it is as if the very life of Myers family becomes part of you. We will try to extinguish that life, then you will be strong enough to suppress the memory of Krueger"

Will and Lori didn't argue. They simply followed Loomis to the front of the house, a cold wind was blowing.

Will put an arm around Lori and pulled her close.

Around the door frame were carvings; a list of names under a heading "I SURVIVED THE MYERS HOUSE"

"Hmph, kids these days" Loomis said annoyingly. He pulled on the door knob; it was locked tight. "Bah, we'll go around the back" he said.

Will and Lori followed Loomis around to the side of the house. A thicket of bushes made a narrow path on the edge of house, there were a pair of cellar doors at the end of the wall. As the trio approached them, the doors flew open and a body soared through the air, landing in the bushes.

Will and Lori stumbled back, Loomis stood his ground.

"What the…?" Loomis muttered.

A shadowy figure emerge from the broken doors, wielding a machete.

"Oh my God, not again" Lori gasped, recognizing the unmistakable shape of Jason Voorhees.

Jason walked to the bushes; and grabbed his victim by the throat. He lifted him out of the bushes, breathing heavily; Loomis gasped.

Jason's victim was Michael Myers.

Jason made to impale Michael with the machete; Michael was struggling to break free of Jason's grip.

_Wait_

Jason cocked his head

_Don't kill him yet son, I want to see what he is capable of_

Jason listened to the voice of his mother.

He let go of Michael, and took a step back. Michael stared at Jason.

Michael grunted as he stabbed Jason in the gut; blackish blood spurted over his hand. Michael stared at what should been a victim, but the hockey masked giant was still standing.

He took the knife out and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Jason didn't move.

_Okay, i guess we'll have to intimidate him._

Jason grabbed Michaels arm. he lifted him, knife stuck in his shoulder and threw him through the a boarded window. Shattered glass and splinters flew in all directions.

Jason followed his foe through the window.

Michael was starting to get up. he looked up and rolled to the side as Jason made to impale him the machete.

Jason striked again, and again, Michael rolled out of every attack.

Michael kicked at Jasons legs, giant stumbled back.

Michael stood up and pulled the knife out of Jasons shoulder. he grabbed Jason by the other shoulder and stabbed him in the chest, the gut, even the throat.

He still would not die.

Jason punched Michael. Michael stumbled back into what would of been the kitchen.

Michael watched as Jason followed him. he opened a drawer to find it full of more knives. he took one out and threw it at his foe, the knife stuck into Jason's chest; blood spurting out.

Michael threw another knife, and another. all of them stuck Into Jason, who grunted with every new knife. but he was still walking.

Jason swung his machete at Michael. Michael jumped back, the machete smashed through dusted glasses on the benches.

Jason swung again. it cut across Michaels chest, who stumbled back. he put his hand to his chest and looked at the blood.

_I wonder if that is intimidating enough_

Michael ran at Jason. he grabbed Jason by the back of his gruesome head and stabbed the knife right through the middle of his hockey mask, black blood spurted over Michaels mask.

Jason dropped the machete. Michael let go and stepped back, he watched as his foe fell backwards.

dead.

_heh heh, good job Jason, you stupid motherfucker_

Jasons stomach suddenly burst open. black blood and guts splattered all over the kitchen. Michael fell back as a shadowy figure flew out from Jason's corpse and out the kitchen window, laughing all the way.

"Freddy's back"

Loomis, Lori and Will watched as the shadow flew across the night sky.

"Shit. please tell me that's not..." Will started

"It is" Lori cryed.

They looked through the smashed window into the kitchen. Michael was back up. he saw Loomis, and growled.

"Run" Loomis warned. "RUN!"


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Why are we running?" Will asked as Loomis sped the car down empty streets.

"We need to get to the police" Loomis answred warningly.

"Police? You really think they'll believe about some burnt freak with claws wearing a hat?"

"Me and the chief have had some good fights together against Michael, some of them even supernatural; much like Krueger"

Lori reached over into the front and turned on the radio, tuning through the channels.

"what are you doin?" Will asked.

"I want to hear the news, see if anyone has been killed yet"

"It's only been five minutes, I don't think…"  
"Trust me. You thought Michael was quick, but Freddy is quicker".

17 year old Matthew always enjoyed this place. A place where anything can happen. A place where he controlled everything.

There was a long sandy beach stretching for miles. Oceans waves crashed along the shore. Young, beautiful girls walked by him, giving him smiles, even winking at him.

Too bad, he thought, I'm taken.

_That you are_

Matthew winced. That voice didn't sound too friendly.

_And I'm not friendly…at all_.

Matthew gasped as all the pretty girls suddenly caught fire. they rolled and screamed on the sand trying to put it out, but they burned, literally, to ash.

"What the fuck?" Matthew gasped.

He stumbled around. Fog slowly started to cover the beach, blocking his view of the blue sky and yellow sun.

"This isn't right"

He felt something behind him. he spun around to find a large, rusted tanker ship washed up on the beach, a hole large enough for him to walk through on it's side.

Curious, Matthew walked in.

_Heh heh. And I thought only Springwood was full of curious, stupid teenagers._

Loomis, Lori and Will were on Haddonfield's main road. There were a few cars on the road, and midnight lovers on the streets.

Loomis was muttering to himself.

"Whats up?" Will asked.

"I'm just thinking" Loomis said, biting his lips. "These killers all seem to have different advantages and disadvantages. Michael is strong, cunning and stealthy. He can inflict pain, but he can still be killed. Krueger is near immortal, and has supernatural powers, but he can only kill in peoples dreams. And Jason…"

"Jason is dead" Will argued.

Loomis nodded.

"Maybe…but I don't think so. Jason is mindless, clueless even. But, he seems to be the one that can take anything thrown at him"

"But we saw him die"

"I've heard of the brutal stories from Crystal Lake before…and trust me, Jason can take more than a stab to the head"

Matthew was lost. Lost in a place that didn't seem right.

He was in some kind of deserted factory. Steam hissed from steampipes that ran all over the place, every bit of metal was rusted; there was an unnatural red light…and somehow, more than one person.

Matthew started to sweat.

"This isn't like my other dreams" He whispered.

"Because this isn't your dream anymore" someone said.

Matthew turned to see somehow walking down a flight of stairs, scraping knives, no, claws on the railing; sparks flying up.

Matthew stepped back as he saw the face of a hideously burnt man.

"Allow me to introduce myself" the man said.

Matthew almost puked. The man was cutting into his chest with his claws, writing a name: FREDDY

"My name is Freddy Krueger…and I'm the new Halloween killer" Freddy cackled.

Matthew ran. Ran from the burnt man named Freddy.

He turned corner after corner. Ran up stairs after stairs, down halls after halls.

There was no way out of this place.

This nightmare.

He found himself at a dead end. He spun round to walk back, but stopped.

Freddy was standing in front of him, smiling, fiddling with his claw.

"What do you want?" Matthew squeaked.

"I want you" Freddy started, raising his claw at Matthew. Matthew could see now, it wasn't a claw at all; it was a glove with razor sharp blades. He whimpered.

"Oh shut up and listen you little whining shit" Freddy snarled, grabbing Matthew by the throat and pinning him to the wall. He pulled reading glasses out of his pocket and put them on, then took out what looked like a pen with a scalpel for a tip.

"Oh my God" Matthew gasped.

"No, but I'm pretty close to the devil" Freddy said. "Now, we need to lose the shirt. There we go. Let's see, not sure I can write left handed but I'll give it a try. 'Dear Haddenfield."

Matthew screamed as Freddy cut the words into his chest, blood ran down his stomach.

"Eh, messy writing. 'I shall be taking over Michael Myers position this year for Halloween, slaughtering all the sleeping children. Your's sincerely, Freddy Krueger"

Freddy let go of Matthew. He dropped to the ground, clutching his chest.

"A Perfect message" Freddy said, putting away his glasses and pen. "Oh, I forgot one more thing…my signature"

"Your wha…" Matthew started, but he was cut across the face by Freddy's claw-like glove.


End file.
